


All yours

by TheRandomCookie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Love Spell, M/M, Tiny bit of pining, Valentine's Day, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomCookie/pseuds/TheRandomCookie
Summary: Keith and Lance were dealing with their hidden feeling for each other. When Valentine's day comes, Allura takes the team to a planet in their alliance.The Queen of said planet casts a spell on the two





	All yours

Lance never admitted it to anyone that he kept a calendar for earth. Even if space didn't have absolute days and nights - it was all just star clusters - he counted the days by the castle's light cycles. It helped him a bit with the homesickness, though it would sometimes make it worse. 

The castle was always so dull and cold even with the intricate designs. It didn't feel like home at all. Just a place you stop by, like a gas station on a road trip. But even a gas station felt closer to home. 

According to the days he's crossed out, it's supposed to be Valentine's day soon. Not that it matter to him anyway. He'll probably flirt with some aliens if they land on a planet and if he gets lucky... well... He probably won't do anything to go that far. Because as much as he'd love to deny it, there's a certain person, who's been nesting in his brain for the past few months they've been in space.

And if all people it had to be Keith. Keith. Keith, who is supposed to be his rival. It was much easier to deal with him when they were just that - rivals. But ever since their relationship bettered, ever since they became friends, his feelings became more severe along with the symptoms. It's a disease, Lance decided. A disease he's not sure he'll be able to overcome. 

So Valentine's day is dreadful. At least Lance is the only one keeping track of the days. Or so he thought...

"Guess what day it is?!" Matt burst through the door into the lounge. 

"Tuesday?" Pidge didn't look up from her laptop. 

Matt clicked his tongue to him swaying his pointer finger side to side. "No, no, no, my sweet sister. It's February thirteenth!" He proclaimed proudly, putting his hands on his hips. Lance balled up on the couch, sighing into his knees.

"So?" Keith asked from the far corner of the couch. He was ways away from Lance.

"Valentine's day tomorrow? Hello?" Matt slapped his hand to his forehead. 

"Does anyone even celebrate it anymore?" Pidge sighed, exaggerating her action.

"Uh, we do?"Matt joined them on the couch.

"We're too busy to take part in such a pointless holiday." Pidge murmured. 

"Don't insult the day of love like that!" Matt swung his arm over his sister's shoulder.

"It's not like any of us even have someone to celebrate it with." Lance let himself unfold and fake his confidence until it becomes real.

"Exactly." Keith said a bit too quietly for his character. Lance made sure to not let his eyes wander on him for too long. 

"You don't need a romantic partner to celebrate Valentine's day. We can all do it as friends." Hunk looked to Lance on the last word and somehow Lance felt the whole sentence was pointed at him.

"If Allura won't have us out training with our lions, sure. Why not?" Lance shrugged. 

"Actually, I was planning on having another meeting with one of our allies." Allura stepped in through the door and presented herself in front of the group. 

The majority of them groaned except for Keith and Lance. Maybe somehow they'll get through it without a disaster breaking out.

"Don't worry, as I understand your holiday has to do with love? The planet's inhabitants celebrate a similar thing this time of the year." She smiled. And Lance had wished she hadn't. His anxiety had sparked up again. What if he can't fight the disease any longer?what if it just slips out of him? There'd be no way Voltron could function after Lance had to deal with the embarrassment of rejection.

Little did Lance know, Keith was dreading the same thing. 

With the whole Blade of Marmora thing and Keith not being much around Voltron, it's easier to ignore his feelings for Lance. Aside from the lonely, lonely nights after a particularly bad fight. Then he wanted nothing more than to drown in his embrace. But knew full well that could never be. 

One night in particular, when he almost ended it all, Keith realised just how fragile and temporary every moment around him is. And that brought him to the edge of spilling out his feelings to Lance. After all, they don't see each other that often and perhaps it would give Keith closure to move on. But he wasn't ready to lose him as a friend. 

 The little moments with him made it worth fighting in the Blade of Marmora. Without Lance he'd lack the motivation to keep going. Sure, Shiro played a big part in keeping Keith's spirits high, but it was nowhere near what Lance had unknowingly done to him.

Such a ridiculous boy, a flirt, a goofball... yet there was so much more depth to him that no one else bothered to dive into. Once you do dive into what's behind those gorgeous, almost divine blue eyes how could you not fall in love? 

 

☆

 

They were greeted by a cheering crowd amongst the odd purplish-pink flowers. The inhabitants themselves were of similar colors, but their patterns resembled ink stains. Though their eyes looked snail-like, their bodies were similar to humans.

"Look at these Jar Jar looking mothe-" Pidge was interrupted by Shiro slapping her on back. 

"Have some respect, please." He crossed his arms, parading a frown.

Lance had to hold in his laughter as the transparent elevator brought them closer to the ground. 

Allura took care of the formalities for them and they were invited to the castle, which looked like something right out of a fairy tale. Once they were inside, their queen spoke to the paladins as they were seated by the table. 

"Where's your original red paladin?" She looked directly at Lance and he felt a knot in his stomach turn. 

Lance cleared his throat and tried speaking in his usual lighthearted voice. "He's not _my_ red paladin..." Lance looked down at his hands.

"Oh, well he's not mine, dear, so he must be yours." The queen smiled all too warmly at him. Lance furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Allura hopelessly sighing into her hand and mouthing something close to 'I knew it'. Lance thought it'd be best to not poke at it.

"Apologies for being late." An all too familiar voice echoed through the hall. Lance turned to he source of it in an instant and couldn't help but smile at the sight of Keith making his way over to them. 

As if it were routine, Keith plopped down on the seat next to Lance. 

"We were just talking about you. I'm glad you could make it." The queen beamed at him too before eyeing Lance knowingly.

He felt like she could see right through him. And he didn't like it one bit. To his luck, the queen started chatting up other paladins. Just as Lance relaxed in his seat, he tensed up again, reminded of Keith's presence next to him by the boy shifting to face Lance. 

"What were you guys talking about me?" Keith tried not to show his insecurities about joining Blade of Marmora in his words.

"Just this and that..." Lance scratched his head. "Why were you late, anyway?" 

"Some stuff came up... It's fine now, though." Keith dropped his eyes to the table. Then back up at the queen. "Why does she keep staring at us like that?"

Lance stiffened even more. "Maybe she's curious." He took a large gulp of his drink to hide his face. 

"Why so tense? Didn't get to pick up any girls today yet?" Keith nudged him on the side with a smile. But it hurt Keith to say it. 

"It's depressing seeing every couple exchanging flowers with each other. Meanwhile I float through space with no commitment." Lance watched his drink move slightly in his glass, reflecting a distorted frown on his face.

"I thought that was your thing. No commitment." Keith let his smile drop. 

"It was..." Lance hesitated before opening his mouth to let the next words out. The queen beat him to it.

"As you may know, we're currently celebrating the day of Love. Care to join in our traditions?" She clasped her hands in excitement. 

"Depends on what they ar-" Lance started but was cut short. 

"Great!" She whispered something to her servant and the latter disappeared before coming back with glittery, purple powder with one of those flowers beside it.

Keith felt Allura's worried gaze on him and pondered why she'd be staring at him like that. First the queen, now Allura too.

"Can the blue and red paladins step closer to me?" 

Allura and Lance got up, but the queen extended her hand to tell Allura to sit down. They all looked at the queen, confused, not daring to ask. 

"The former red paladin, please stand up." She had that same twistedly warm smile on her thin lips. 

The two carefully made it to the throne. Keith looked back at Shiro for encouragement, which he gladly provided with a reassuring nod. Keith closes his eyes and turned his head back to the queen.

He opened them once she resumed speaking. 

"Dont get startled, I'm going to blow this powder at you."

"Wait, what is that powder?" Keith backed up by half a step.

"Love powder." She stated, taking a handful of them. 

"Okay, no. Go pick someone else for this." Lance panicked. Meanwhile Keith's guts twisted at Lance's words. Reminded of his position. "Allura? You're gonna let her steal me away from you?" Lance did his best to cover up his fast heartbeat and the blood pulsing in his ears. 

At those words, Keith was completely crushed. It's all back at square one. Except maybe Lance doesn't totally hate him. But Keith keeps forgetting one important detail that without fail ruins any glimmers of hope. Lance is straight. And that seeps into Keith's bones like a bunch of icy needles. 

"Its not death powder." Allura makes a face and leans back in her chair. "But what does it do exactly?" She softened her expression as she looked to the queen.

"Brings two people who love each other together." 

"And what if neither love the other?" Pidge raised her eyebrow.

"Well, it will have no effect." 

"There. You have nothing to worry about." Allura smiled at them.

But they had everything to worry about. One question was spinning in both of their heads: _what if it's one-sided!?_

Keith looked to Shiro in desperation. Shiro's eyes widened a little as if he'd read Keith's mind. 

"What if it's one-sided?" Everyone turned to Shiro, who shrugged in return. Keith didn't know if he was thankful or more frightened. 

"You don't have to worry about that..." she looked Keith straight in the eye and it felt like she was going to suck out his soul right through them.

Before either could protest, she blew the powder at their face and for a second it smelled like lilacs. But the pair started coughing violently as the dust irritated their lungs.

"Jesus, I feel like I just tried smoking for the first time." Lance noted in between coughs.

When they both recovered from their coughing fit, they didn't dare look at the other.

The queen looked satisfied. 

 

☆

 

"She said if there's no love it will have no effect. So are they avoiding each other because they are in love?"Pidge leaned on the balcony railing. "Also why them?" 

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed." Hunk joined her in the balcony.

"Their heart-eyes? Of course I have. I didn't think the queen would've, though." 

 "You think they'll finally realise it's not one-sided?" 

"Maybe. I'm tired of Lance's constant sighs." She breathed in the scent of lilacs and sighed herself. 

"I bet he'll confess first." Hunk smirked.

"Nu-uh." Pidge turned to him witht he same smirk. "You owe me twenty bucks if Keith does it first." 

"Deal." They shook hands. 

While their friends were having a jolly ol' time dancing and singing with the natives, Lance was on the verge of a panic attack. 

And so was Keith. Both rocked back and forth with their heads in their hands. In opposite ends of the castle. How are they supposed to face each other? What are they going to say? They don't feel like anything inside them has changed...

Keith decided he couldn't stay locked up in the bathroom the whole night. So he gathered his courage and best wishes and made it to the main hall. He had a strong urge to find Lance, but did his best to ignore it just in case it was the powder influencing him. 

 He made the mistake of lifting his eyes. There, a few feet in front of him, stood Lance. As soon as their eyes met, their vision was clouded by a soft pink hue. At first they thought it was the lighting, but moments after realised it was not the case. They quickly looked away, the urge to move closer grew stronger. 

Before either realised what they were doing, they were standing inches apart. Keith's breath sent shivers down Lance's skin. All he wanted to do was reach out and... Just kiss him. He's right there... Lance felt electricity in the tips of his fingers, where Keith had brushed his in order to take hold of his hand. Keith only partly knew what he was doing. He knew he was holding Lance's hand. He'd wanted to do it for so long and now it fits so perfectly in his. 

 _He's straight_. 

Keith slipped his hand out instantly, the rose lens fading temporarily.

"Sorry, I gotta go." He said before drowning himself in the crowd.

 Lance could only follow after aimlessly. But he couldn't see Kieth anywhere. Lance felt his heart speeding up along with his steps. He bumped into Hunk. 

"Hey, buddy. Is everything okay?" Hunk's warm smile was like an oasis. 

"No." Lance said instinctively. He saw his friend scrunch up his nose. 

"Why? What's wrong?" 

"Have you seen Keith?" Lance felt himself losing control of his tongue. 

"He's by the drinks." Hunk pointed over the crowd. As Lance ran off, Hunk smirked down at Pidge, who growled in return.

Lance reached out for Keith when the latter successfully avoided the touch. After Lance regained his balance, he swallowed hard in anticipation of what might happen next. 

"Lance? Why aren't you mingling and dancing? You love this stuff." Keith practically breathed out the words, they were so quiet. 

Lance watched Keith's nervous movements and tried reaching for his hand again. This time without Keith pulling away. He dragged Keith by the hand to a more private area. Out in the warm breeze of the planet's breath. 

Keith chuckled under his breath, but it was only to hide his emotions. 

"You missing out on girls and music? It must snow tomorrow." 

Lance looked dissatisfied with the comment.

"Why are you so hung up on the girls thing?" Lance shook his head.

"Because that's what you do. You flirt with them everywhere you go." Keith folded his arms in his chest. 

"Well, it was all play... I want something serious. Someone I know I can rely on." Lance looked up at Keith. 

And somehow that look made his heart speed up even more while calming him down at the same time. 

"You're not gonna find it if you don't mingle a little." Keith forced any hope to the back of his head. 

"I think I've already found it." Lance kept his gaze stable and soft. 

"Oh..." Keith breathed out, his chest washed over in a wave of pain. That damned rose filter made it all worse.

Lance made an effort to invade Keith's personal space. Keith's thoughts raced, face flushed. He's just so... close... he could kiss him. And every cell in his body screamed for him to lean forward and close the distance. 

His back hitting the wall reminded him he couldn't run this time. Fuck it, if it goes sour he'll blame it on the spell. Keith couldn't take any longer and leaned in, closing what little distance was left between them. Lance pressed harder, wanting more. He clutched Keith's shirt, then moved his hands to cup his face while Keith ran his fingers through Lance's hair. Neither would've pulled away if it weren't for the lack of oxygen in their lungs. 

Both looked at the others flushed face, the hornets from the kiss still buzzing inside of them. Then they smiled into each other's lips the second time they went in for a kiss. Then Keith buried his head in the crook of Lance's neck as he began laughing. But soon he pushed Lance away, the realisation hitting him.

"But you..." Keith's voice trembled. 

"I'm..?" Lance took hold of Keith's hand and rested it on his chest. Keith felt how fast Lance's heart was beating. Just as fast as his own. 

"I thought you didn't like guys. Especially me." Keith refused to look him in eyes because he would surely get lost in them.

"And over here I thought _you_ didn't like me." Lance placed a kiss on his cheek.

Keith chuckled in returned and kissed him on the lips again. This time softer and more content. 

"So who confessed to who?" The pair jumped at Pidge's sudden question.

"What?"Lance grimaced at her.

"Come on, my money depends on it." She gestured vaguely. 

"There was no confession." Keith smugly crossed his arms. 

"That's right." Lance nodded in agreement with the same smug smile Keith had. "Just a whole lot of kissing and-" 

"Okay, alright! I get it! I don't wanna hear it." Pidge covered her ears.

They chuckled until Hunk joined them.

"From Pidge's position I'm guessing I won the bet." He beamed.

 

 


End file.
